Royal Romance: A Night in Lythikos
by XxRainbowPrincessxX
Summary: Synopsis: Drake and Riley plan on going to the Lythikos Ball for some alone time after eventually getting a babysitter. Are they hopeful that they can get away for long enough?


Drake and Riley were both awoken suddenly by a loud knocking at their front door. Sitting up in their bed before swinging her legs out for her tired feet to hit the floor, Riley reached for her silk dressing gown. She tied the knot around her waist as she walks down the wooden oak staircase towards the entrance. As she opens the door, she is greeted by a delivery driver with a bunch of long stem red roses. "Good Morning Your Grace, please find your invitation." Riley looks at him questionably as he hands her the flowers. Riley's eyebrow raises, "... sorry, an invitation for _what_?" The delivery driver laughs heartily, "Oh, I can only apologise - an invitation from Lady Olivia Nevrakis." Riley begins to smile, "Thank you..." the delivery driver nods as she begins to close the front door smelling the roses they had been sent.

As she turns, Drake rubs his eyes and head trying to shake the tiredness from his body. He sees the flowers Riley was holding and wakes pretty quickly - a touch of jealously filled his mind, who was sending his wife flowers? " _Brooks_..." Riley laughs as she rolls her eyes, "They're from Olivia..." his eyes widen as he walks towards the kitchen in his boxers. "Why would she be sending you flowers?" Riley removes the card attached and reads it. Duke and Duchess of Valtoria, you are cordially invited to the Lythikos Ball on the 23rd May. Riley walks over slowly Drake, holding the piece of card in her hand grinning. Drake looks at her questionably as his hand runs through his shaggy hair, "Why are you so happy?" Her fingers delicately trace his muscular chest as she smiles up at him, "It's an invitation to Lythikos, do you remember the last time we were there?" Drake smirks, "How could I forget... " "Maybe we could go for round two?" "Brooks... _don't do this to me..._ " Riley sticks her tongue out at him as Drake pulls her close using the knot on her dressing gown whilst his mouth finds hers greedily kissing her.

A soft murmuring noise comes through the baby monitor left on the counter causing Riley's head to turn, "Mama?". Drake's hand follows her curves and slowly moves down her back holding her close to him. He whispers into her ear, "...come on; come back to bed Brooks, he'll fall asleep again..." the soft murmur becomes a piercing cry. "Ma...Ma!" Riley cups Drake's cheek as she circled her thumb against his skin. Riley raises herself onto her tip toes to kiss Drake gently whilst reaching around behind his back to switch on the kettle. He rests his forehead against hers as Drake's shoulders slump. Taking his lower lip between her teeth and tugging on it gently before she pulls away with a satisfied smirk, "Mr. Walker... as much as I love teasing you... I believe our son is not a happy camper." Drake shakes his head as he reluctantly lets her go to make up a bottle. "Damn Brooks... we need a babysitter!" She smiles and gives him a playful wink over her shoulder as she pours hot water into Joshua's bottle, "Come with me to Lythikos and you'll not regret it..." A tightness forms in Drake's throat as he swallows hard. "I... I'll see if Savannah's free." Riley walks past him heading towards the nursery grinning as she shakes the bottle shouting back to him "You do that Walker... "

The night before the Lythikos Ball, Drake arrives in late from a meeting with Liam; Riley has Joshua propped up against her thighs, pulling funny faces at the baby. Drake walks up to them both in the living room, taking the little boy into his arms. "I've got some good news..." Riley looks up at him, "What's up?" "You know how Savannah couldn't babysit this troublemaker?" Riley laughs... "yes?" "Well... Isabella said she would look after Josh as she can't go to the ball, something about a book? I think..." Riley's face lights up as she smiles up at them both. Drake cradles the little boy in his arms gently as Riley chuckles, "Date night!" Drake rolls his eyes at her trying to hide a smile, " _Never_ , ever call courtly functions date night again... jeez Brooks, we've got standards!" Riley buckles as she laughs on the couch. Drake looks at his son as he begins to fall asleep, "time for bed for this little one and us too if we are heading to the mountains."

They leave Josh with Isabella and travel to Lythikos with Liam in the Royal motorcade. It was a good thing that they decided to travel together as neither Drake or Riley would have made it past the Palace gates before pulling at each other's clothes if it had been just themselves. It forced them to keep some sense of decorum, but as Liam spoke to both of them; their minds drifted, not fully concentrating on anything other than their own growing need to be one. Slowly they finally arrived in Lythikos, the cold breeze stung their skin as they exited the car to join the queue of nobles awaiting to greet their host Olivia. Drake and Riley curtsied as they stood before her. "Thank you Olivia for inviting us." She gave them a warm smile, her lips painted with her signature red lipstick. A servant directs them to where they will be staying.

Both Drake and Riley follow the servant through Lythikos castle towards the back entrance. Drake eyes shift to look down at Riley; he hides a smile as she looks puzzled. The servant brings them to a small chalet handing Drake the keys and bows towards them. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Lythikos and the Ball festivities tomorrow." As Drake unlocks the door, Riley pulls on his jacket, "Is this not a little..." her thought process is disturbed as she sees a bottle of whiskey and chocolates on the table. Drake smirks as he puts one of his arms across her shoulders pulling her in for one armed hug.

Turning her head, Riley looks at him suspiciously... "Did you..." " _Yep_..." "But you..." " _I know_..." "Why though..." Drake chuckles at her kissing her head as he smells her perfume filling his senses, "Date night..." Taking his arm from around her he walks to the table and opens the bottle of whiskey. "Brooks... I can be thoughtful _sometimes_..." pouring liquid into both tumblers, he hands her one as their eyes meet. He begins to get lost in his wife's pale blue eyes that glisten as she blinks. Interrupting himself, he takes a drink before exploring the chalet in more detail. He discussed every detail with Olivia. Drake wanted this to be perfect, they weren't to be disturbed tonight by anyone and Olivia had played an ace card; she gave them the chalet with the outdoor hot tub.

As Drake walks out to the veranda, snow crunches under his shoes. Riley runs out to catch up with him, ultimately slipping on a bit of ice. He turns immediately and grabs he, pulling her in close to him. Riley grins as her eyes meet his and are drawn in my his warm inviting chestnut brown gaze. Drake winks at her as he teasingly runs his fingers down her spine slowly nodding his head left, "Heh. Hot tub." He feels her fingertips tugging at his t-shirt, chuckling Drake takes her hands in his, "Someone's desperate" Riley rolls her eyes at him, "Don't do this to me Drake..." his thumb follows the outline of her smooth supple lips as her eyes beg and plead with him, " _Please Drake?"_ A soft groan leaves his throat as he hungrily kisses her, his hands following the curve of her spine as he effortlessly picks his wife up in his arms. Her hands tangle in his hair as he walks them both back inside from the cold towards the bedroom.

As he enters the room, he quickly turns pressing Riley against the solid oak door peppering her neck with kisses and nipping at her earlobe. She gently moans into his ear as her legs wrap tighter around his waist. His nose brushes against her skin whispering, "safeword is _pineapple_..." Riley gives an involuntary whimper as his hand slides under her shirt, his thumb rubbing her nipple still covered by the material of her bra. Walking her to the bed, Drake tears at her shirt, buttons flying everywhere as his eyes darken with desire. Her ample chest heaving, he kisses and nips her skin along her breasts, going lower as he feels her stomach muscles tighten against his lips in anticipation and lower towards her hips. His hand barely touches her leg as he traces its shape towards her thigh giving her goosebumps. His hand creeps up to her hip but something doesn't seem right as he lifts her skirt up. He looks down at her smiling, "That's a nice surprise..." biting her lip, waiting for him to touch her again... Riley took her panties off before going outside. She didn't want to wait anymore.

Gasping, she feels the tip of Drake's tongue exploring her heat. Purposely taking his time, he slowly circles his tongue around her clit, her legs moving in response to his touch. He kisses her inner thigh as he climbs off of their bed dragging her to the edge knowing she can't touch him. His tongue enters her, tasting how wet she is for him and him only.

He continues to tease and taste her with his tongue until she feels pressure against her entrance. He slowly pushes a finger into her sex as he sucks hard onto her sensitive mound. Riley throws her head back and her eyes roll, eliciting a loud groan. Drake looks up at her momentarily as his fingers are drawn in and out faster each time, he smirks as he adds another finger. Riley bites down on her lip whilst her body starts to tense up and shiver at Drake's every touch. Hungrily he picks up the pace, pushing her more and more each time over the edge. He feels her body convulsing against his fingers whispering to her "Come for me...I want to taste you." Riley screams a convoluted string of curse words, "... _fuck... fuck... Drake... ahhh..._ " her hands clenching to the bedsheets as a wave of release fills her body causing her to shake and squirm. Drake removes his fingers and glides his tongue back towards her sex, lapping up her juices.

Drake looks up at her with a satisfied grin across his face as he stands up. Riley props herself up to sit in front of him as she fumbles with his belt buckle. Her eyes look up at him glazed with burning desire. Her husband was handsome yes, but when they fucked he could do things to her she never thought possible, she drank in the sight of him. As she unbuttoned his jeans, Drake pulled his t-shirt over his head. Her hand extended to take his length into her palm until he stopped her. With a devilish look in his eye he put his hands on her shoulders, "turn around."

As she turned, he manoeuvred her body into the ideal spot caressing her legs and giving her butt a squeeze before gently slapping her skin. This wasn't ever going to be love making, no Riley resounded herself to that. Hell she wanted it just as rough as he did. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt the tip of his member pushing against her tightness. As they moved in tandem together, Drake clenches onto her hips forcefully and begins to push back to her harder, building up speed. Riley's head falls towards the mattress as she scrambled to hold onto the bedsheets as Drake groaned loudly, " _Brooks... uh..."_ he could feel her tightening against him knowing that she was ready for another wave of pleasure.

He bucked his hips against her ass as hard and fast as he could, never losing focus as he held back his own release.m pushing harder and harder, gritting his teeth as he cursed. Riley screams out as her body quivers in his hands pushing him over the edge. He groans " _Fuck... Brooks..."_ as he pumps his seed inside her, collapsing onto her back as they are finally sated. Pulling out from her, Drake lays down beside her on the mattress. Riley gently kisses him and strokes his cheek as they both try to get their breath back. They smile at each other then chuckle as Drake runs his fingers through his hair. He watches her naked body as he puts his arms around her pulling her in close to him. He kisses the nape of her neck gently as he whispers into her ear, his voice seductive and playful " _Are you ready for round three?"_


End file.
